The subject matter disclosed herein relates to ventilation systems, and more particularly to balancing a flow within such ventilation systems.
Ventilation systems are employed in a wide variety of applications for numerous purposes. One such application relates to turbine systems that include surrounding structures to provide an enclosure for turbine system components. The surrounding structures provide a buffer between the environment proximate the turbine system, thereby protecting the turbine system components from undesirable environmental impacts on the turbine system components and vice versa.
The ventilation system may be used in conjunction with the turbine system to provide an airflow, such as a cooling flow, to the enclosure defined by the surrounding structure housing the turbine system components. The airflow is often routed through a plurality of ducts to one or more enclosures, however, asymmetric flow characteristics between the plurality of ducts are commonly observed, thereby resulting in a deficiency or surplus of airflow to a particular duct and therefore a particular enclosure.